


It Wasn't Your Fault

by fairytal3catcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demon Dean, Gen, Lots of Angst Actually, Major character death - Freeform, Mention of blood, Mentions of Violence, no actual violence though I'm keeping this PG-ish ok, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytal3catcher/pseuds/fairytal3catcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers 10 x 3</p><p>A kind of what-if: what if Sam hadn't ducked?  What if Dean succeeded in killing Sam with the hammer?<br/>Note: there is no actual depiction of violence nor of blood or gore.  Relatively safe work, but don't read if this could trigger you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Your Fault

An eerie silence fell over the entire bunker. His hand let go of the grisly-looking hammer and it fell to the floor with a loud clink, a small smile playing at his lips. As he said, it had been Sam’s problem and he shouldn’t have come after him. He liked the disease, and the fury and satisfaction coursing through his veins led to a feeling of immense power; it was time to take on bigger things. Maybe finding Cas and ruffling some feathers because _why the fuck not_ and having a little _chat_ with Crowley about selling him out.

The possibilities weren’t limited to that. Without Sam chasing him around and trying to make him human, maybe he could live out his life however he wanted.

He found the keys off Sam’s beaten body and cleaned the blood off them. No use staying in this dusty dumpster any longer—it didn’t do him any good so why hang around? Before he could turn around though, he was completely unable to move. A familiar voice grumbled, “it’s over, Dean. It’s over.” Cas. Great. It wouldn’t be hard to overpower him, what with that _dying grace_. He flexed and tried to throw the angel off, but instead, he found himself even more immobile than before, if that were possible.

“Get off of me!” Dean growled, again trying to escape. Cas had no answer to that, nor any words as he noticed Sam’s condition. The only sounds made were Dean’s fighting against Cas as he was being dragged back to the “dungeon.”

*

It took three hours and four more doses until Dean returned to who he had been before this demon ordeal. Confusion and disorientation radiated in the room, only made worse by Cas’ uncertainty that it wasn’t just the demon playing with his mind again. As Dean tugged at the ropes on the chair and realized Sam wasn’t around, he asked for his brother. “Where is Sam?” “Why isn’t he here?” “ _Where’s my brother_?” With that, Cas was almost _afraid_ to let Dean go.

“The demon…”

“What demon?” he asked defensively, trying harder to get out. Naturally, it didn’t take him too long to escape the binds, especially not while getting worked up. Dean was about ready to pounce on Cas and then on whoever hurt his little brother. Whoever took advantage of a moment Sam didn’t have him around would pay, Dean would be sure of that.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

A moment of tense silence. “What do you mean, _it wasn’t my fault_?”

“You died. The mark made you into a demon, but I don’t think you remember that. Sam tried to save you but you…”

It took Dean less than a moment to connect the dots. Suddenly, it was impossible to breathe and he simply couldn’t believe he… that he could… His little _brother_ was dead. Demon or no, that was completely unacceptable. Cas sighed.  “I couldn’t save him, there was too much damage—“

“I killed my brother,” he said quietly, pupils dilating and stomach tensing. All of his being was dedicated to keeping his little brother safe, and he failed him. Every single part of him began to crumble before he could even begin to think about fixing this. _Oh god, what have I done_?

**Author's Note:**

> ohgoshthispainedmetowrite but I did it anyway. No, mom, I'm definitely spending my time at university partying and socializing. But yeah, this is the first spn fic I've ever posted and I'm kinda z: about it, but whatever. Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for any trauma ^ . ^


End file.
